Love Or?
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: pertemuan pertama dengan gadis berambut biru itu saat Ujian Hunter dulu tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun pada Kurapika, tapi, kenapa pertemuan yang sekarang terasa lain? perasaan apa sebenarnya yang ia rasakan saat bersama dengan Ponzu? / fict keduaku di fandom ini / chap 4 update / review?
1. Chapter 1

"_Aku tidak mau memiliki _Nen gugenka_, yang aku mau itu _Kyoka,_" ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang pada pria paruh baya di depannya. Sang pria yang tak lain adalah _Shishou-_nya itu hanya menghela nafas, tak heran dengan anak didiknya satu ini._

"Nen_ itu berasal dari jiwamu, dan _gugenka_ itu adalah sebagian dari nyawamu. Kau tidak bisa memaksakan apa yang tidak pernah ada padamu, menjadi milikmu." Perkataan sang _shishou_ pun sukses membuat sang pemuda pirang itu terdiam._

* * *

**A Hunter X Hunter fict**

**By Mari-**_**chan**_

**LOVE OR?**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi is the best**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Kurapika X Ponzu**

**Warning: gak tahu mau kasih warning apaan, yang jelas, banyak OOC nya, typo juga selalu nempel, pokonya gitulah. *Author nulis apaan coba***

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Di sebuah pesawat udara yang sepertinya pribadi itu, terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sepertinya sedang berdebat dengan seseorang. Sesekali sang gadis menjerit kesal karena ulah lawan bicaranya, namun tak jarang dia terdiam tanpa bisa membalas perkataan lawan bicaranya, yang ternyata adalah kakeknya sendiri.

"_Jii-chan_, kenapa?" sang gadis mulai bertanya dengan nada manja. Sementara sang kakek hanya tertawa seperti biasa.

"Hohoho… coba kau pikir, sudah berapa lama kau bolos sekolah hanya untuk mengikuti ujian _hunter_, pada akhirnya kau gagal juga. Hohoho…"

Ponzu—nama sang gadis—yang mendengar ucapan kakeknya itu hanya mengerucut sebal. Tapi sang kakek malah semakin tertawa seperti biasa. "Hohoho… kembalilah ke YorkShin."

.

Kurapika berjalan pelan menuju stasiun. Tujuan utamanya adalah pelelangan YorkShin. 1 September. _**'**_**Sishou,**_** aku pasti akan menghancurkan Ryodan dengan tanganku sendiri.**_'

Pemuda cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kereta, dan memposisikannya di sebuah ruangan yang berada dalam salah satu gerbong yang ia masuki. Setelah merasa nyaman, diapun segera mengambil buku kecilnya dan mulai membaca dengan tenang.

"_Kurapika."_

_Kurapika tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah sang _shishou_. _Shishou_ itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya._

"_Walaupun tipe _nen_ mu adalah _gugenka _(materialisasi), tetapi, kalau matamu menjadi merah, tipe _nen_ mu bisa berubah menjadi _tokushitsu_ (spesialisasi). Dan kemampuan khusus saat matamu menjadi merah adalah, kau dapat menggunakan semua tipe _nen_ dengan kemahiran 100%."_

_Ucapan _shishou_ yang panjang dan lebar itu sukses membuat Kurapika terbelalak dan memandang _sishou _berambut hitam itu._

"_Maksud _Shishou_?" pria paruh baya berbaju putih itu hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan dari Kurapika. "Pelajarilah, kau rajin membaca kan?"_

_._

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Kurapika saat mengingat kalimat _shishou_-nya. Ia terlanjur larut dalam lamunannya, hingga tidak menyadari, suara seseorang di luar yang kini mencoba memasuki ruangan pribadinya.

"_Sumimasen…_" suara itu terdengar lagi. Suara seorang gadis. Namun pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu tidak terlalu memperdulikan, dia masih sibuk berkutat dengan bukunya.

Kriet!

Suara pintu di geser itu mau tidak mau memaksa bola mata hitam milik Kurapika, untuk sejenak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku di genggamannya.

Nampak seorang gadis yang mengenakan jaket _pink_ dengan _hoodi_ yang menutupi hampir seluruh kepalanya, namun masih menyisakan beberapa helaian rambut berwarna biru cerah dan bawahan celana _jeans_ hitam, yang sekarang Nampak kesulitan meletakkan kopernya ke tempat penyimpanan.

Dengan malas-malasan, akhirnya Kurapika berdiri dan menuju tempat si gadis—membantunya menaruh koper ke tempatnya.

"_Aaa, arigatou_," Ucap sang gadis dengan senyum manisnya. Kurapika hanya merespon 'hn' lalu kembali membaca bukunya tanpa sedikitpun memperhatikan sang gadis yang kini sedang sangat serius menatapnya.

"Kau, Kurapika."

Ucapan gadis tadi—yang menyebut namanya—sukses membuat Kurapika terbelalak. Dan lebih terbelalak saat sang gadis membuka _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Ponzu?" Katanya sedikit tidak percaya. Namun senyuman gadis itu cukup meyakinkannya untuk percaya.

"_Ogenkidesuka?_ Lama tidak bertemu yah, Hm," gadis manis itu memulai basa-basinya. Namun pemuda di depannya sama sekali tidak menanggapinya dan malah kembali asik dengan acara membacanya yang berharga.

'_**hu, dasar maniak buku**_.' Rutuk Ponzu dalam hati. Namun beberapa detik kemudian. Ponzu terdiam, dan menatap pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit di artikan.

"_Nen. Gugenka_, yah?

lagi-lagi gadis ini berhasil membuat Kurapika tersentak. Kurapika sejenak memandang Ponzu dengan tatapan apa-maksudmu?

Ponzu hanya tertawa canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"_Ano, etto_…" terdengar nada Ponzu berantakan karena gugup. apalagi di tatap seperti itu oleh Kurapika yang ehem—tampan itu entah kenapa, Ponzu merasa tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. _**'jangan menatapku seperti itu dong.'**_ Batin Ponzu yang mulai heboh.

Kurapika masih menatap tajam pada lawan bicaranya yang masih menunduk, mungkin dia masih berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba jadi berantakan.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang aku?" pertanyaan dari Kurapika membuat Ponzu mendongakkan kepalanya, sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu, namun melihat tatapan dingin dari mata hitam itu membuat Ponzu menjadi lebih rileks, tidak seperti tadi.

"Ah, aku hanya menebak dari aura _nen_ mu, itu saja. Hehehe..." kata Ponzu di sertai cengiran khasnya.

Kurapika Nampak tidak terlalu peduli dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Merasa diacuhkan oleh teman seruangannya, akhirnya Ponzu pun hanya memilih untuk diam. Sesaat, hanya keheningan yang menemani perjalanan mereka berdua.

.

Sret!

Ponzu membuka kain penutup jendela yang menghalangi pemandangan luar kereta. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis saat menatap kerlap-kerlip lampu jalanan. Ternyata, perjalanan dengan kereta itu masih tetap menyenangkan, walaupun berada dalam satu ruangan dengan orang dingin seperti Kurapika, namun Ponzu tetap menikmatinya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membuka pintu jendela."

Glek!

Suara yang sangat datar ini, tentu saja milik Kurapika. Gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dan segera menutup kembali kain penutup jendela yang tadi ia buka.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke pemuda yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenang di depannya. Gadis cantik itu menghela nafas sejenak. _**'kenapa Kurapika yang ini sangat berbeda dengan saat ujian **_**hunter**_** dulu ya?'**_ batinnya.

Kereta masih tetap melaju menuju kota Yorkshin, dengan masih dalam keheningan yang sama dalam ruangan tempat Kurapika dan Ponzu berada.

Ponzu, yang memang sangat tidak suka dengan keheningan, mencoba untuk memecehkan suasana yang menurutnya suram ini, tentu saja dengan resiko, dirinya akan tetap diacuhkan atau malah semakin diacuhkan. Hufht… semangat Ponzu.

"_Ne,_ Kurapika. _Umedetto ne,_ kau sudah menjadi _Hunter_ sekarang, Hm," Kali ini sepertinya ucapan Ponzu direspon oleh pemuda di depannya. (Oh iya, dari tadi juga direspon, hanya respon singkat maksudnya) Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mungkin keheranan, karena gadis dihadapannya ini ternyata mengetahui banyak hal tentang dirinya.

"Hn."

Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibir pemuda berbaju aneh itu, dan itu benar-benar membuat gadis yang sangat mengerti ilmu pengobatan ini ingin sekali menghajar pemuda beranting itu. Sabar Ponzu…

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"!"

Ponzu menatap Kurapika dan tersenyum saat mendengarnya bertanya seperti itu. Sepertinya, tidak akan membosankan. Pikirnya.

"Aku tahu dari kakek. Gon dan Leorio juga yah. Mereka luar biasa yah? Hm," Jawab pemilik lebah beracun itu lagi dengan intonasi seceria mungkin. Namun lagi-lagi pemuda jenius di depannya ini kembali mengacuhkannya.

Aura suram pun kembali mengelilingi gadis ceria berrambut biru itu_**, '**_**baka**_**. Apaan coba dia ini…'**_

_**.**_

Kereta kembali melaju menuju Yorkshin, dan Kembali, dalam gerbong yang sama, mereka duduk dalam diam. Tanpa ada satupun yang memecahkannya.

Kali ini pun, Ponzu lebih memilih untuk diam saja, daripada diacuhkan seperti tadi, pasti akan menambah kekesalannya pada pemuda suku _Kuruta _itu.

Eh, suku _Kuruta_.

'_**Oh, iya, aku ingat ucapan kakek tentang pertarungan Kurapika dengan Hisoka. Mata Kurapika menjadi merah, kekuatan **_**Nen gugenka**_** yang ia miliki, dan juga, matanya yang merah. **_**Tokushitsu**_**. Iya, saat matanya merah, dia akan memiliki **_**Nen**_** bertipe sama denganku.'**_

"Kami akan memeriksa tiket."

Ucapan seorang kondektur kereta di luar ruangan itu membuyarkan sejenak lamunan Ponzu tentang Kurapika dan matanya yang merah. Kemudian dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Eh, tiket… bagaimana ini… " Ponzu mulai heboh karena dia baru menyadari, dirinya belum membeli tiket saat masuk kereta. Cantik, kuat, tapi pelupa. Dasar.

Kriet!

'_**gawat, gawat, gawat.**_' Batin Ponzu mulai kembali heboh. Keringat dingin dengan sengaja mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dia tidak mau di usir dari kereta ini, apalagi ini sudah malam. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat gadis berambut biru itu merinding.

"Tolong tiketnya, Tu—"

Sret!

"Kau lihat ini, kartu lisensi _hunter_, aku tidak memiliki tiket, begitu juga gadis di depanku. Membayar dengan kartu ini, tidak apa-apa kan?" Kurapika dengan cepat menyodorkan kartu lisensi _hunter_-nya pada petugas kereta. Sang petugas yang kaget hanya bisa mengangguk setelah memeriksa keaslian kartu milik pemuda pirang itu.

Ponzu hanya bisa cengo melihat Kurapika yang ternyata sangat bisa memanfaatkan kartu lisensi _hunter_-nya. Andai saja saat itu aku juga jadi _hunter_… pikirnya.

"_A, ano. Arigatou_**,** Kurapika," ucap Ponzu dengan tulus, namun Kurapika lagi-lagi hanya diam tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahnya.

'_**dasar pemuda minim ekspresi**_.'

.

"Dari tadi, kau melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Pertanyaan Kurapika yang super tiba-tiba dan super perhatian itu mau tidak mau, membuat Ponzu bingung. Berarti sejak ia melamun tadi, Kurapika—

—memperhatikannya.

_Blush!_

Aduh, betapa malunya dia saat ini. Ponzu juga merasakan tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas.

"Kalau tidak mau dijawab juga tidak apa-apa," Kurapika menyela dengan cepat saat memperhatikan Ponzu yang malah melamun lagi.

"Eh, _ano… etto_. Tentang Kurapika."

Deg deg!

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba jantung Kurapika berdetak lebih cepat saat mendengar jawaban langsung dari Ponzu, apa-apaan gadis ini, kenapa dia memikirkan aku? Batin Kurapika yang entah sejak kapan juga mulai jadi heboh.

"Kau, memikirkan aku?" Tanya Kurapika berusaha memastikan apakah yang ia dengar tadi benar, atau hanya—

Ponzu mengangguk dengan semangat, yang tentu saja membuat Kurapika _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

—bohong.

"Mmmm, mata Kurapika yang merah itu, juga kekuatan _nen_ yang kau miliki. Memiliki hubungan yang benar-benar erat. Kau tahu tidak, _Tokushitsu._ Itu nama _nen_ terkuat. Dan hanya dimiliki oleh orang tertentu saja. Dan ternyata salah satu pemiliknya itu ada di depanku. Wah… _sugoi ne_…"

Kurapika masih memandang Ponzu dengan tatapan aneh, mendengar nada suara gadis di depannya ini yang sepertinya sangat mengerti keadaan dirinya, mau tidak mau membuat perasaan aneh tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam hatinya.

Perasaan yang ia rasakan saat bersama _Kuruta_ dan saat bersama dengan Gon, Leorio dan Killua saat ujian _Hunter_ dulu.

"Ka—"

"…"

"Kurapika, _Daijobu ka_?"

Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "_ano, daijobu yo_."

"…"

"Sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur," kata Kurapika mencoba melencengkan topik pembicaraan yang mulai dirasa tidak nyaman ini.

"Tidur? Di sini?" Tanya Ponzu. Tangan mungilnya tanpa sadar menunjuk kursi tempatnya duduk.

"Ada masalah? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu," jawab pemuda yang masih asik dengan bukunya itu dengan nada datar.

"A-ku, tidak mengantuk," ucap Ponzu dengan nada gugup. kenapa perasaannya jadi aneh begini.

"Hn, terserah kaulah," kata Kurapika lagi, dan kembali dia memfokuskan mata hitamnya menelusuri kata demi kata dalam buku di genggamannya.

.

"Kenapa matamu jadi hitam, Dulu 'kan warnanya biru?" Tanya gadis berambut biru bernama Ponzu itu yang kali ini menyandarkan kepalanya ke sisi jendela kereta. Sepertinya dia mengantuk.

Sang pemuda yang baru saja dijatuhi pertanyaan itu tersentak dan refleks menatap gadis cantik di depannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau mataku berwarna biru?" namun bukan jawabanlah yang diberikan, melainkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Atau penting, eh?

Gadis bernama Ponzu itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli menatap wajah shock pemuda berwajah cantik di depannya.

"Kau menutup mata birumu dengan lensa yah, sayang sekali, padahal aku lebih suka mata birumu, kesannya kau terlihat lebih lembut, kalau hitam begitu, kau terasa berbeda dari Kurapika yang aku kenal dulu," Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dengan segera mata besar milik gadis pecinta serangga itu menutup. Tadi bilang tidak mengantuk, eh?

Dan, sejenak, perasaan aneh menyelimuti sang _Kuruta_ terakhir saat mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya.

'_**Dia? Kenapa bisa mengetahuiku sebanyak itu?'**_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kurapika tidak bisa lagi memandang buku di genggamannya, pandangan matanya yang harusnya berwarna biru itu masih mengarah pada gadis cantik di depannya yang saat ini telah memejamkan mata dalam posisi duduk.

"Ponzu."

TBC

* * *

Krik

krik

Ok, aku tahu ini gaje dan aneh. _Gomen_ kalau hasilnya begituuuuu #gelundungan

Ehm, agak aneh juga sih, sebenarnya yang di kereta itu bukan Ponzu yah, tapi Senritsu. Wkwkwk…

Biarlah, pairingnya 'kan Kurapika Ponzu, bukan Kurapika Senritsu. Hihi~

Jadi, beginilah chap pertama dari fict keduaku di fandom Hunter X Hunter ini. Romance belum ada, kan awal mereka pedekate, ciiee ileh #diinjek

Agak susah sebenarnya membuat Kurapika yang tenang, jenius dan kalem itu jatuh cinta, tapi, kalau bersama gadis cerewet dan tidak bisa diam macam Ponzu, pasti tidak susah *smirk*

Haha, sudahlah, Adakah yang sudi membacanya? Dan jangan lupa, review…


	2. Chapter 2

'_**Dia? Kenapa bisa mengetahuiku sebanyak itu?'**_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kurapika tidak bisa lagi memandang buku di genggamannya, pandangan matanya yang harusnya berwarna biru itu masih mengarah pada gadis cantik di depannya yang saat ini telah memejamkan mata dalam posisi duduk.

"Ponzu."

**A Hunter X Hunter fict**

**By Mari-**_**chan**_

**LOVE OR?**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi is the best**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Kurapika X Ponzu**

**Warning: gak tahu mau kasih warning apaan, yang jelas, banyak OOC nya, typo juga selalu nempel, pokoknya gitulah. *Author nulis apaan coba***

**Don't like don't read**

Chapter 2

Mata gelap milik gadis cantik berambut biru itu terbuka saat merasakan langkah kaki beberapa orang mulai mendekati ruangan tempat istirahatnya dengan Kurapika.

"Ngh," sekilas, gadis itu melirik ke arah pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang duduk di depannya. Dia masih asik membaca bukunya. Apa tidak lelah? Batin gadis manis itu.

Tap tap tap!

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, Ponzu bisa merasakannya, walau dalam keadaan tidur pun gadis ahli obat-obatan ini bisa merasakan keberadaan hawa lain, apalagi mereka ini tidak menyembunyikan auranya. Bodoh. Gadis pecinta serangga itu menyeringai.

"Ku—"

"—Aku sudah tahu," potong Kurapika dengan cepat dan tentu saja membuat Ponzu terbelalak.

"Kau sadar?" tanyanya polos. Pemuda di depannya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar yang langsung membungkam paksa gadis ceria itu yang kini kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, dasar.

Namun, ekspresi sebal dari Ponzu langsung tergantikan oleh raut cemas saat menatap wajah Kurapika. Kenapa dia takut? Kurapika? Apakah yang ia cemaskan itu Kurapika? Mana mungkin, mereka baru bertemu tadi sore. Tapi, entah kenapa, dia takut kalau seandainya—

Deg!

"Mereka ada tujuh orang," ucap Ponzu saat menyadari berapa jumlah orang dari langkah kaki yang kian mendekat.

"Tujuh? Hn, kau diam saja di sini, aku tidak lama," ucap sang pengguna _nen gugenka_ seraya berjalan menuju pintu, dirinya memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di samping pintu geser yang menjadi pembatas ruangan nyamannya dengan bagian luar.

Sret!

Kurapika menyiapkan tangan kanannya dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke pintu.

Ponzu, hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan pemuda beranting itu, dirinya memang tidak terlalu pandai bertarung, _nen_ yang ia miliki hanya sebatas _nen _pelacak dan _nen_ penyembuh saja.

Tap tap!

"Kurapika."

Kepala pirang milik sang Kuruta terakhir sejenak menatap gadis yang baru saja memanggilnya, "ada apa?" jawabnya tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi tingkat konsentrasi.

"Hati-hati."

.

.

Kurapika terdiam sesaat saat merasakan desiran aneh menyerbu jantungnya. Dan itu terjadi saat Ponzu mengatakan 'hati-hati' tadi. Apa istimewanya kalimat itu, itu kalimat biasa 'kan? Tapi, kenapa saat gadis cantik itu mengatakannya, terasa berbeda.

"Mereka sudah sampai," ucap Ponzu lagi.

Kurapika segera menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikirannya tiba-tiba melenceng kemana-mana, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu bodoh. Batinnya mengingatkan.

Ponzu menunduk dalam duduknya, walaupun mereka bukan pengguna _nen_ tingkat atas, tapi tetap saja dia takut, mereka berjumlah tujuh orang, sedangkan Kurapika hanya sendirian, dari suara langkah kaki mereka, mereka orang yang tidak bisa dianggap enteng.

"Kura—

Sret!

—pika."

Ponzu terbelalak saat sebuah benda tajam berupa pisau tepat mengarah ke wajahnya. Namun, pisau itu terhenti beberapa senti sebelum menyentuh kulit putihnya.

"Aa—"

"Ponzu! Kau baik-baik saja," Tanya Kurapika dengan nada yang er—khawatir?

Gadis manis itu mengangguk perlahan. Jantungnya seketika berpacu saat menyadari pisau yang terlilit rantai itu hampir mengenai kepalanya.

Eh? Rantai?

Seketika pandangan mata abu-abu milik gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu beralih menatap rantai yang menghentikan sang pisau dan menemukannya. Rantai itu, melilit di jari Kurapika.

"Kura—"

"Awas, Ponzu!"

Bruk!

Pandangan Ponzu berubah menjadi gelap. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dirinya masih sadar, kenapa matanya tidak berfungsi?

Sret! Sret! Sret!

Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!

Suara itu, suara benda yang terayun kemudian terjatuh. Apa yang terjadi? Batin Ponzu berteriak was-was. Namun, sedetik kemudian, aroma maskulin khas lelaki menyeruak memasuki indera penciumannya. '_**Apa ini?**_**'**

Bruk!

"Cih, pengganggu," gumam Kurapika seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungil Ponzu.

Ponzu mematung.

Jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak normal sejak tadi.

Tubuh kecilnya sangat dekat dengan tubuh Kurapika, bahkan tangan kiri Kurapika masih bertengger di bahunya.

Jadi, saat pandangan matanya gelap tadi, dia dipeluk oleh Kurapika? Kurapika melindunginya? Kurapika—

_Blush!_

Wajah putih bak porselen milik Ponzu langsung memerah begitu menyadarinya. _Baka, baka, baka_. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"_Go—gomen_, aku tidak sengaja," ucap pemuda berbaju biru aneh itu dan langsung melepaskan tangan kirinya dari bahu gadis di depannya. Dirinya dengan segera langsung berbalik menuju tempat duduknya yang nyaman dan mengabaikan gadis biru yang masih berdiri mematung.

'_**Kurapika.'**_

.

.

Malam semakin larut, ketujuh pengganggu yang sudah pingsan di depan ruangan Kurapika dan Ponzu sudah diamankan oleh pihak kereta api. Mereka berniat menyerang Kurapika karena kartu lisensi hunter milik pemuda enam belas tahun itu.

Satu pelajaran untukmu, Tuan. Jangan memamerkan benda penting seperti itu sembarangan.

Ponzu menatap lekat pemuda di depannya. Rasa ngantuknya tiba-tiba saja menghilang entah kemana, kali ini digantikan oleh tatapan penasaran. Penasaran akan kekuatan pemuda bernama Kurapika itu.

Rantai itu, Ponzu merasakan _nen_ Kurapika dari rantai itu. apakah rantai itu bentuk kekuatannya? Kalau iya, berarti Kurapika hebat sekali.

Senyum tipis menguar begitu saja dari bibir gadis cantik itu. dan tatapan matanya tak sedikitpun lepas dari pemuda tampan di depannya.

"Kau tidak lelah, sedari tadi menatapku seperti itu."

Eehh? Suara siapa itu? Kurapika? Suara Kurapi—

—Dia tahu?

_Blush!_

Pemilik serangga beracun itu kelimpungan saat mendengar kalimat datar dari Kurapika. Dia tahu? Dia tahu sejak tadi aku memperhatikannya? Ponzu _baka!_

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, besok kereta akan tiba di Yorkshin," lanjut pemuda tampan itu lagi tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah gadis di depannya yang sudah sangat merah.

"…"

Melihat tak adanya respon berarti, pemuda berambut pirang itupun akhirnya kembali menyibukkan diri dalam dunianya sendiri, buku yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya kini kembali menjadi fokus utama.

"Apa tujuanmu ke Yorkshin, Kurapika?"

Kurapika sedikit—hanya sedikit—tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan Ponzu. Kenapa gadis ini sangat cerewet dan mau tahu segala tentang dirinya?

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Kurapika acuh.

Mendengar hal itu, Ponzu hanya tersenyum miris, _hunter _di depannya ini ternyata tetap saja tidak mau membagi masalahnya.

.

.

"_Ne,_ Kurapika!"

Lagi dan lagi, gadis bernama Ponzu yang sedang duduk manis di depannya ini mengganggu acara membaca yang sangat berharga bagi Kurapika. Dengan agak malas, Kurapika hanya merespon singkat tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Aku ingin melihat senyummu."

Deg!

Bola mata hitam milik sang pengguna rantai melebar saat mendengar kalimat yang sangat tidak biasanya meluncur dari bibir gadis berambut biru sepundak itu. dan bahkan, dia tidak menyadari, bahwa sejak mendengar kalimat—permintaan—dari Ponzu tadi, mata yang ia tutupi lensa itu tak berkedip memandang sang gadis.

"…"

"Kurapika—ah, _gomen_ kalau kau tidak mau, hehe… aku sering mendengar dari teman-temanku, katanya kalau pemuda yang terkenal _cool _dan cuek itu senyumnya sangat manis, hehe," ucap gadis pecinta serangga itu tak lupa dengan rona merah di seluruh wajahnya. "aku hanya ingin bukti," lanjut gadis manis itu lagi.

"…"

'_bakaaaa!_ Lihat akibat perkataanmu, Ponzu _baka!_' batin Ponzu mulai berteriak tak jelas, sesekali tangan mungilnya bergerak mengacak rambut sewarna lautan itu karena frustasi.

"_Baka_, ppff—"

Tangan kecil itu berhenti mengacak surai biru kebanggaannya saat mendengar sebuah err—gumaman? Dan kali ini tatapan mata abu-abu milik Ponzu beralih memperhatikan pemuda di depannya yang sedang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri yang mengepal.

Wajah pemuda tampan itu mengeluarkan sedikit semburat merah, manis. Dia tertawa kah? Kurapika?

"Kurapi—"

"Hm, kau itu terlalu polos, pasti sangat mudah menipumu," kata Kurapika lagi, dan tak ketinggalan pula senyumnya yang menawan.

Deg!

Jantung gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu hampir saja melompat keluar saat melihat senyuman Kurapika. Demi semua rintangan dalam ujian _hunter_ yang pernah ia jalani, dan demi semua pemuda tampan yang pernah ia temui, senyum pemuda di depannya ini sangat mempesona.

_Blush!_

'_**hentikan pikiran konyolmu, Ponzu. Ayolah'**_

"Aku mau tidur, _oyasuminasai_."

Semburat merah yang selalu menghiasi wajah cantik itu memudar saat melihat teman seruangannya sudah merubah posisi menjadi tiduran. Buku yang menjadi teman perjalannya itu kini sudah tergeletak rapih di atas meja yang berada di tengah tempat duduk mereka.

"Hm, _oyasuminasai_, Kurapika-_kun_."

Ponzu pun akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Kurapika, senyum manis nampak menghiasi wajahnya saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Kurapika melindunginya dan dia tersenyum sangat manis.

.

.

Sekilas, Ponzu melirik Kurapika yang sudah memejamkan matanya, ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan akhirnya dia kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

Perlahan tapi pasti, gadis itupun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat berbaringnya sang pemuda.

Tep!

Langkah Ponzu terhenti tepat di samping tubuh Kurapika yang sedang tertidur. Wajahnya seketika terasa panas saat menatap lekat wajah pemuda tampan itu.

Tampan. Dia sangat tampan. Dan manis. Hihi~ hm, ternyata kata teman-temannya memang tidak salah. Pemuda yang sangat cool ini kalau tersenyum sangat manis. Bahkan lebih manis dari madu yang dikumpulkan serangga-serangganya. Ok, mulai melenceng.

"Hei, Kurapika. Aku tahu, dalam senyummu, kau menyimpan duka yang mendalam. Dalam ketegaranmu, kau memiliki masa lalu yang sangat kelam. Tapi, tersenyumlah, itu bisa mengurangi beban hidupmu. Hehe, dan apakah kau tahu, aku suka sekali melihat senyummu. Hm, _oyasumi_."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ponzu kembali melangkah menuju seberang kursi tempat Kurapika berbaring. Dan dengan seketika, ia kembali diserang rasa ngantuk yang luar biasa.

Ponzu mulai memejamkan mata abu-abunya yang selalu tampak cerah itu, dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi gadis cantik itu untuk menuju alam mimpi.

bahkan ia tidak menyadari, kalimat panjang yang baru saja ia ucapkan itu di dengar oleh teman seruangannya yang ternyata kembali membuka mata hitamnya.

Kurapika kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Karena dirinya memang tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Awalnya dia hanya ingin menghindari percakapan dengan gadis berambut biru itu, tapi, saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Ponzu—

—mendadak dirinya tidak mau mengakhirinya.

Tatapan matanya yang selalu terlihat tajam itupun seketika melembut saat menatap wajah damai gadis yang sedang tidur di depannya. Dan entah disadari atau tidak, kakinya bergerak menuju tempat Ponzu berbaring.

Kurapika berjongkok tepat di depan Ponzu yang ia yakini sudah terbang ke alam mimpinya, terbukti dari nafasnya yang teratur.

Sret!

Tangan kanan milik pemuda pirang itu mengusap pelan rambut biru milik Ponzu. "Kenapa? Ponzu?" gumamnya sangat pelan—nyaris berbisik.

"Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini?"

TBC

_**NYAHAHAHAHAHA #digaplokbolakbalik**_

_**Ehm, jadi… **_**gomen**_**… chap keduanya kaya gini *pundung di pojok kamar***_

_**Ya, sudahlah yah, emang beginilah chap kedua. Hihi… tapi, sepertinya udah ada yang mulai tumbuh tuh diantara keduanya. Hahaha #dililitrantai…**_

_**Ha, Mari-chan gak mau ngomong banyak-banyak, tapi… makasih buat yang udah ngeripiu chap pertama. Hountou ni arigatou… **__SugarlessGum99__**, **__Anonymousgirl88__** dan **__amerta rosella__**. Hiks. Kalian sangat baik mau memberi ripiu ceritaku yang sangat gaje ini *peluk ketiganya(?)***_

_**Masih berniat review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hei, Kurapika. Aku tahu, dalam senyummu, kau menyimpan duka yang mendalam. Dalam ketegaranmu, kau memiliki masa lalu yang sangat kelam. Tapi, tersenyumlah, itu bisa mengurangi beban hidupmu. Hehe, dan apakah kau tahu, aku suka sekali melihat senyummu. Hm, _oyasumi_." / "Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini?"

* * *

**A Hunter X Hunter fict**

**By Mari-**_**chan**_

**LOVE OR?**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi is the best**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Kurapika X Ponzu**

**Warning: gak tahu mau kasih warning apaan, yang jelas, banyak OOC nya, typo juga selalu nempel, pokoknya gitulah. *Author nulis apaan coba***

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

Chapter 3

Setelah semalaman melakukan perjalanan, akhirnya kereta tujuan Yorkshin hampir sampai di stasiun kota, terlihat kesibukan para penumpang yang saat ini bersiap-siap dalam gerbong masing-masing untuk segera keluar dari kereta.

"Hmhmhm~" gadis berhelai biru langit itu bersenandung riang seraya menata barang bawaannya dalam koper berwarna hitam miliknya. Senyum manis tak henti-hentinya menguar dari gadis cantik itu. Padahal ini masih tergolong pagi buta. Tapi, gadis bernama Ponzu itu sudah sangat bersemangat.

Sementara teman satu ruangannya terlihat sangat berbanding terbalik dengan gadis ceria tadi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih diam di tempat duduknya, sesekali, mata hitamnya melirik gadis pecinta serangga yang saat ini masih sibuk dengan barang-barangnya.

"_Ne,_ Kurapika-_kun_," ucap Ponzu dengan nada pelan, tangannya masih sibuk menata koper hitamnya.

"Hn," respon itulah yang keluar dari bibir pemuda yang dipanggil Kurapika tadi, sangat singkat, bahkan dirinya pun tak menolehkan kepala pirangnya ke arah Ponzu.

"Apakah setelah ini, kita masih bisa bertemu lagi?"

Deg!

Jantung Kurapika seakan berhenti berdetak saat telinganya mendengar suara gadis lima belas tahun itu. Kali ini, ia sepenuhnya mengalihkan arah pandangnya. Manik hitamnya menatap gadis yang sampai saat ini masih sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri itu dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"…"

"Ngh," Ponzu sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya—menata barang—saat dirinya tak kunjung menadapatkan jawaban dari orang di seberang tempat duduknya. Mata abu-abu milik gadis ahli obat-obatan itu beralih menatap pemuda yang semalaman berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya.

"Eh? Aku salah bicara yah? Hehe, _gomen,_" kata Ponzu lagi tak lupa cengiran tanpa dosanya. Dan dengan satu tarikan napas, gadis itu kembali ke kegiatannya semula, "Soalnya, kita 'kan akan berpisah setelah turun dari kereta ini, rasanya agak aneh, hehe… oh iya, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu Kurapika-_kun_ lagi," lanjutnya tak lupa senyuman manis yang tak pernah luput dari wajah cantiknya.

Walaupun posisi gadis itu yang tidak menghadap Kurapika, tapi, pemuda pengguna _nen gugenka_ itu tahu persis bagaimana senyum gadis bernama Ponzu itu.

"…" Kurapika seakan kehilangan kata-kata. Entahlah, apa yang saat ini ada dalam pikirannya. Sepertinya, dia tidak pernah mengalami kebuntuan seperti ini. Selama ini dia selalu bisa mendapatkan jawaban atas apapun. Tapi, yang ini, kenapa lain?

'_Cih,_ baka,' batin pengguna rantai itu, dirinya kembali sibuk dengan bukunya yang lain. '_Daripada memikirkan hal tidak penting, lebih baik aku lanjutkan bacaanku'_, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"_Yatta_, selesai~" teriak Ponzu dengan nada cerianya seperti biasa seraya menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya. Wajahnya menatap koper hitamnya yang sudah rapih dengan berseri-seri.

"_Ne_, Kurapika-_kun_, kau lapar tidak?"

Kurapika melirik gadis cerewet itu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali konsentrasi ke dalam kata demi kata yang tertera dalam buku bersampul coklatnya, "Aku tidak lapar," katanya dengan nada datar.

Ponzu tersenyum tipis menatap pemuda tampan itu, hm, dia masih saja cuek. Bahkan terlalu cuek. Menghela napas pelan, gadis bersurai biru itupun memutuskan sejenak keluar dari ruangan nyamannya untuk mencari makanan_. Mudah-mudahan saja ada makanan di kereta ini,_ batinnya.

"Hh…" Kurapika menurunkan buku bacaannya sesaat setelah gadis cerewet itu menghilang dari ruangan mereka. Matanya beralih melirik pintu geser tempat menghilangnya sang gadis.

1 detik…

10 detik…

"Kenapa?" gumam sang Kuruta itu dengan nada pelan, nyaris berbisik, "Rasanya aneh sekali, dulu aku pernah berpisah dengannya, dan aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, kenapa sekarang lain," lanjut pemuda pirang itu lagi.

"Ada perasaan yang tidak nyaman saat aku mendengar kata 'berpisah' itu meluncur darinya, cih, hentikan pikiran bodohmu itu," ucap Kurapika lagi, dan tanpa berniat berargumentasi lebih jauh dengan dirinya sendiri, pemuda enam belas tahun itu memutuskan kembali menjelajah dengan bukunya, lumayan untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang entah kenapa ia rasakan saat bersama Ponzu dari semalam.

Namun, baru beberapa kalimat yang berhasil dibacanya, dirinya kembali merasakan perasaan aneh itu. "Cih, _kuso_!" decihnya, iapun memasukkan buku bacaannya ke dalam tas selempang kecil yang ia bawa dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan nyamannya. Kau mau kemana, tuan?

.

.

Sret!

Ponzu membuka pintu geser yang menghubungkan ruangannya dan bagian luar, namun ia terdiam tepat di depan pintu saat ia tidak menemukan keberadaan pemuda beranting satu itu di dalamnya.

"Kurapika-_kun,_" gumam gadis itu pelan. Perasaan takut segera menyerang dirinya. Apakah, Kurapika sudah pergi? Padahal kereta 'kan belum berhenti. Apakah dia tidak diizinkan mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan terima kasih pada pemuda itu?

Kepala biru milik Ponzu pun menunduk. Kedua tangannya menggenggam plastik yang-entah-berisi-apa itu lebih erat lagi. Kaki jenjangnya mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduk dengan gerakan lambat.

Mata teduhnya sekilas melirik tempat duduk yang semalam masih diduduki oleh pemuda cuek tapi tampan itu. Senyum miris lagi-lagi terpatri di wajahnya yang biasanya ceria. "Hh, sudahlah, kalau mau pergi, yah pergi saja sana," ucapnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari kursi panjang tempat Kurapika biasa duduk.

Ponzu mendudukkan dirinya di dekat jendela kereta api tepat di sisi kanannya, plastik yang sedari tadi ia genggam sudah tergeletak di meja yang berada di tengah kedua kursi. Lagi-lagi, gadis itu menghela napas pelan, iris abu-abunya tak beranjak dari objek pandangannya yaitu pemandangan luar kereta.

"Kurapika-_kun,_" ucapnya dengan nada bergetar, apakah dia menangis? Entahlah, ia sendiri pun tak mengerti akan perasaannya sendiri. Ada perasaan tidak rela saat ia mengetahui bahwa eerr—temannya itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan ruangan mereka maksudnya.

"Dia bahkan tidak meninggalkan catatan, apakah memang kita tidak akan bertemu lagi? Dan, kenapa saat memikirkan hal itu, hatiku sakit, _Kami-sama_, apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya?" lanjut Ponzu lagi seraya mengangkat kedua lututnya dan memeluknya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lutut yang ia tekuk itu.

.

.

Sret!

"Eh!" Ponzu tersentak saat telinganya mendengar suara pintu ruangannya digeser, dengan segera, gadis cantik itu mengangkat kepalanya dan refleks menatap ke arah pintu berwarna gelap itu.

Mata besar milik Ponzu membulat saat menemukan siluet seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Rambut pirang, wajah tampan, baju biru aneh, dengan buku coklat di tangan kanannya. Tidak salah lagi, "Kurapika-_kun_," gumamnya sangat pelan. Bahkan tanpa sadar, ia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hn? Kau menangis?" Tanya Kurapika dengan nada datar, alis tipisnya terangkat saat menatap gadis bersurai biru langit itu mengeluarkan air mata? _Kenapa dia menangis? Tak ada makanan kah? _Batinnya sok tahu.

Dengan cepat Ponzu menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya menghapus secara kasar air mata yang seenaknya keluar tanpa persetujuannya itu. "Ahaha, aku sangat senang, ternyata Kurapika-_kun_ belum pergi yah? Hehe," katanya lagi, tangannya bergerak menuju plastik beningnya dan membawanya ke pangkuan.

"Mana mungkin aku pergi, kereta belum berhenti, aku mau pergi lewat mana?" jawab Kurapika kembali dengan nada datarnya yang khas, ia segera kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan tenang.

"_Yokatta_," seru gadis manis itu yang langsung membuat kepala pirang milik Kurapika menoleh sepenuhnya ke arahnya.

"_Saa,_ ayo makan~" ucap Ponzu seraya mengeluarkan sebuah _sandwich_ yang rupanya ia bawa dalam plastik tadi. Senyumnya mengembang saat menatap bola mata hitam milik Kurapika yang melebar.

.

.

"_Oishii~_ bagaimana menurutmu, Kurapika-_kun_," Tanya Ponzu dengan semangat sesaat setelah dirinya selesai memakan _sandwich_ isi dagingnya. Matanya menatap Kurapika dengan perasaan luar biasa senang, tak disangka, ia bisa sarapan berdua bersama dengan pemuda dingin itu.

"Hn, lumayan," jawab Kurapika singkat.

Ponzu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala birunya dengan semangat, "Oh iya, tadi, Kurapika-_kun_ pergi kemana?" ucapnya berbasa-basi.

"Tidak kemana-mana, hanya mencari udara segar," jawab sang pengguna rantai itu lagi yang langsung disambut senyuman penuh kelegaan dari gadis di depannya.

"Hm, aku senang, Kurapika-_kun_ belum pergi dari sini, tadi, aku sempat takut tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, hehe…" ujar gadis cantik itu tak lupa dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

Kurapika hanya merespon dengan tatapan dinginnya, tidak terlalu peduli pada ocehan gadis yang memang cerewet itu. Kali ini, kepala pirang milik Kurapika beralih menatap jendela yang berada di sebelah kirinya, "Hn, sepertinya sebentar lagi kita sampai," ucapnya pelan.

Ponzu tersentak, dengan segera, gadis pecinta serangga itu ikut menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca jendela, senyumnya mengembang lebih lebar saat melihat kota Yorkshin yang sudah nampak di kejauhan. "_Yokatta_." Gumamnya.

"…" Kurapika kembali menatap gadis di depannya yang saat ini sedang tersenyum sangat bahagia menatap kota yang menjadi tujuan mereka. _Tenang saja, setelah berpisah dengannya, perasaan aneh ini juga akan hilang, aku yakin,_ batinnya mengingatkan.

.

.

Sret! Sret!

"Nnh," Ponzu berjengit saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di tangannya. Dan saat ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, matanya terbuka lebih lebar saat melihat makhluk apa yang sebenarnya sedang berjalan-jalan di tangannya itu.

Crsh!

"Kyaaa~" teriakan Ponzu seketika membuat Kurapika menghentikan kegiatan membaca bukunya. Dengan segera, pemuda berwajah cantik itu berlari ke arah sang gadis.

"Ponzu, kau tidak apa-apa!" Tanya Kurapika dengan nada khawatir yang kali ini terdengar amat jelas. Ada apa dengannya?

"Ku-Kurapika, aku ti-tidak apa-apa, buang itu," ucap Ponzu terbata, ia segera menyembunyikan tangannya yang sempat terkena gigitan hewan melata itu. Dan ia menggunakan tangan kanannya ikut menunjuk kemana hewan itu berjalan—melata lebih tepatnya.

Kurapika melempar tatapannya pada objek yang ditunjuk oleh Ponzu, dan ia menemukannya. Seekor ular, memang tidak terlalu besar. Tapi, cukup merepotkan. Kali ini, pemuda beranting itu kembali menatap gadis yang saat ini memegangi tangan kanannya, "Kau—"

"—Aku baik-baik saja, Kurapika-_kun,_ aku ini ahli obat-obatan, sebaiknya, cepat buang ular itu," kata Ponzu kembali dengan nada suara yang terbata-bata.

Dan dengan cekatan, pemuda beranting itu mengambil sang ular yang terlihat biasa saja baginya, ia segera berlari keluar ruangan untuk membuang ular pengganggu itu.

"Kura-pika, ular itu tidak-" kata Ponzu pelan, mungkin Kurapika yang sudah tak terlihat tidak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Keringat mulai menetes dari pelipis gadis cantik itu.

.

.

Setelah membuang ular kecil tadi, Kurapika bergegas kembali ke tempat Ponzu, ia merasakan firasat buruk, ia sempat melihat bekas gigitan di tangan kiri gadis itu. _Apakah dia baik-baik saja?_ Dia benar-benar cemas sekarang.

Sret!

Dengan kasar, pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu membuka pintu geser di depannya. Matanya sukses melebar saat melihat gadis berhelai biru langit itu sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di atas kursinya.

"Ponzu!" teriak Kurapika seraya berlari menghampiri tubuh sang gadis.

"Ponzu, hei, Ponzu, kau dengar aku, Ponzu!" teriaknya, ia mengguncangkan bahu mungil sang gadis, berharap itu bisa menyadarkannya.

Namun, tak ada respon berarti dari gadis itu. Matanya tetap terpejam. Keringat masih mengaliri kulit putihnya.

"Ponzu, bangun, Ponzu!" guncangan yang Kurapika lakukan pada gadis bernama Ponzu itu semakin keras, namun nihil, Ponzu masih saja menutup matanya.

"Cih, _kuso_!"

Setelah menidurkan Ponzu pada kursi panjangnya, Kurapika segera berlari keluar gerbong, ia berinisiatif mencari dokter yang bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu.

"Ponzu, bertahanlah!"

.

.

"Ngh."

Rintihan pelan mulai terdengar, dan hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk memaksa iris abu-abu itu menampakkan diri.

"Kau sudah sadar, _yokatta," _ nampak siluet seseorang yang terlihat sedang tersenyum ramah menatap Ponzu.

"Sebenarnya, ular itu tidak beracun, tapi, sepertinya kondisi tubuhmu yang kurang siap berhadapan dengan ular itu, makanya kau pingsan, hm," Ponzu menatap seseorang yang baru saja berbicara. _Siapa dia?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Anda?"

"Hm, saya dokter, saya bekerja di rumah sakit umum kota YorkShin, untung saja pemuda itu cepat-cepat mengumumkan pencarian dokter, jadilah saya bisa segera menolongmu, sekarang, kau sudah tidak apa-apa," jelas sang dokter dengan ramah, mata hitamnya sempat melirik Kurapika yang terlihat tenang di kursinya.

_Apa?_

_Kurapika?_

"Hm, ya sudah, sepertinya kau memiliki bermacam-macam obat, minumlah obat racikanmu, pasti kondisimu akan lebih baik, saya permisi," ucap dokter berjas hitam itu yang mulai beranjak dari posisinya, ia sempat mengangguk sekilas pada Kurapika sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

"_Arigatou,_ Kurapika-_kun,_" ucap Ponzu, ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak sanggup berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang sudah sangat ia repotkan hari ini.

Sebenarnya, Ponzu memang memiliki berbagai macam obat di tasnya, obat anti racun pun ada, tapi, karena tadi terlalu syok melihat hewan melata yang merupakan ketakutan terbesarnya itu, ia malah melupakan semuanya. Dan akhirnya merepotkan _Hunter pro_ berambut pirang itu.

"Hn, kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, kau itu sangat tahu tentang racun, tapi, tadi, kenapa kau terlihat—" Kurapika tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, mata tajamnya melirik Ponzu yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"—Kau takut ular?"

Deg!

"…"

Tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari gadis di depannya, tak sedikitpun membuat Kurapika kecewa, malah, dengan diamnya Ponzu, ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Gadis itu memang takut akan ular.

"Ibuku, meninggal karena gigitan ular," suara Ponzu terdengar mengalun lirih, ia masih belum mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk.

"…" Kurapika hanya diam, tak berniat menginterupsi apapun yang akan dikatakan gadis cantik itu.

"Sejak saat itu, aku mengalami ketakutan akan ular, ular itu sudah membunuh ibuku," tangis Ponzu pecah begitu saja, mendadak, ia mengingat dengan jelas kematian ibunya tercinta.

"_Okaasan_," gumam Ponzu disertai isakan. Ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya yang sengaja ia tekuk.

"…" Kurapika terdiam, ia sangat mengerti bagaimana sedihnya kehilangan orang yang disayangi. Karena iapun mengalami hal yang sama, seluruh keluarganya, dibantai oleh laba-laba.

"Hiks, _Okaasan_," tangis Ponzu belum juga mereda, sepertinya, kesedihan yang sudah terpendam selama hampir sepuluh tahun itu kembali muncul ke permukaan, hingga membuatnya menangis seperti itu.

Dengan langkah pelan, Kurapika berjalan menuju gadis yang masih meringkuk itu. Dan dalam sekali gerakan, sang pengguna rantai itu sudah membawa Ponzu dalam dekapannya.

Grep!

"_Gomen_, sudah mengingatkanmu pada masa lalumu," kata Kurapika pelan disela pelukannya.

Ponzu mematung saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dan ia mendengar suara yang sangat lembut mengalun di telinganya. _Suara Kurapika kah?_

"Jangan menangis," ucap Kurapika lagi yang saat ini masih memeluk gadis biru itu. Tangan besarnya mengusap kepala bersurai biru milik Ponzu dengan lembut, seolah menenangkannya.

Namun, bukannya mereda, tangis Ponzu malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Sejak ibunya meninggal, dan sejak kakeknya sibuk dengan urusan ujian _hunter_-nya itu, tak ada seseorang yang pernah memeluknya seperti ini. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Kurapika-_kun,_ hiks," dan tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, Ponzu kembali menangis dalam dekapan pemuda jenius itu. Ia melingkarkan tangan mungilnya pada punggung tegap Kurapika.

.

.

Akhirnya, kereta yang dinaiki oleh Kurapika dan Ponzu telah tiba di stasiun kota Yorkshin, stasiun kota Yorkshin memang sangat ramai. Sangat banyak manusia yang berlalu-lalang di sini. Para calon penumpang, juga yang menjemput penumpang, ada pula yang bersiap mengantar penumpang lainnya.

Kedua anak manusia itu belum bergerak satu langkah pun dari tempatnya masing-masing, padahal informasi dari petugas kereta sudah menginjikan para penumpang untuk turun, tapi, sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi dua insan berbeda gender ini.

"_Anoo_, Kurapika-_kun_," ucap Ponzu pelan, ia menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terasa sangat panas saat mengingat kejadian tadi, ia menangis di dada Kurapika. Sangat memalukan.

"Hn," itulah respon sangat singkat yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda bernama Kurapika itu.

"_Arigatou_."

Kurapika menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya. _Bukannya tadi, ia sudah berterima kasih, diulangi lagi, eh?_

"Hm, semalam, Kurapika-_kun_ sudah menolongku dari penjahat-penjahat itu, dan tadi—" dan kembali, Ponzu dilanda _blushing_ tingkat akut sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—Sudah menenangkanku," lanjutnya.

"…"

"Dan, _gomen_, sudah merepotkan Kurapika-_kun_, aku memang sangat—"

"—Tidak, tidak apa-apa," potong Kurapika dengan cepat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat dari gadis itu. Perasaan asing itu kembali menyerangnya saat ia mendengar ucapan gadis bernama Ponzu itu.

Ponzu mengangkat kepalanya dan bola mata abu-abunya langsung berhadapan dengan mata berlensa hitam milik pemuda di depannya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan eerr—

_Blush!_

Wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi merah saat bertatapan dengan pemuda tampan itu, ini gila. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mencegah wajahnya untuk selalu merona saat berhadapan dengan _hunter pro_ ini. Kenapa bisa begini?

"…"

"…"

.

.

"Se-sebaiknya, kita keluar sekarang, Kurapika-_kun,_ kereta ini sudah sepi," ucapan Ponzu memecang keheningan yang beberapa lalu sempat tercipta diantara dirinya dan Kurapika. Kurapika tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Ponzu tersenyum tipis saat melihat respon sang Kuruta terakhir itu. Ia dengan gerakan pelan tapi pasti mulai menarik koper hitamnya dan menyeret kakinya keluar dari ruangan yang ia tempati.

Kurapika pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia berjalan pelan tepat berada di belakang gadis itu, dan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah memandang punggung kecil Ponzu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"_Arigatou,_ sudah melakukan perjalanan dengan kami," Ponzu tersenyum manis saat menatap kondektur kereta yang baru saja menyapanya ramah, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti Kurapika yang masih setia dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

Langkah Ponzu terhenti sesaat setelah kakinya keluar dari gerbong kereta dan resmi menginjak lantai stasiun kota Yorkshin. Ia menengok ke belakang, tepat menghadap pemuda berbaju biru aneh khas suku Kuruta.

"Kurapika-_kun,_" ucap Ponzu pelan.

"Hn."

"Sampai jumpa."

"…"

"Semoga, semua keinginan Kurapika-_kun_ bisa tercapai di Yorkshin, hm~" lanjut Ponzu tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya. "Oh iya, jangan lupakan aku, yah? Hehe," kata Ponzu lagi, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban pemuda pengguna rantai itu, ia sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap melangkah meninggalkan stasiun, sebelum sebuah suara kembali memaksanya untuk berhenti.

"Kau juga."

Deg!

Ponzu secara refleks menolehkan kepalanya kembali menghadap sang pemuda, wajah pemuda itu tak lagi menatapnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi kiri wajahnya.

"Kurapika-_kun_?"

Dengan perlahan, Kurapika kembali menatap gadis cantik itu, menatapnya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum mereka resmi berpisah, Kurapika membuka mulutnya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun urung, ia kembali diam dan tak bersuara sedikitpun.

"Hm, sudahlah, Kurapika-_kun_, aku pergi dulu, _Sayo_—"

"—Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal," kembali, Kurapika memotong ucapan Ponzu. Ia menatap wajah penuh keheranan milik Ponzu dengan tatapan yang sekali lagi tak bisa dimengerti oleh gadis itu.

Tep! Tep!

Langkah kaki Kurapika semakin mendekati tempat Ponzu berdiri. Seiring langkahnya yang semakin dekat dengan gadis itu, perasaannya semakin tak menentu, ia sama sekali tak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Tep!

"Kurapika-_kun_?" gumam Ponzu saat pemuda itu tepat berada di depannya.

"Jangan pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku sangat tidak menyukai kalimat itu. Karena aku yakin, akan ada hari dimana kita akan bertemu lagi. Kau mengerti?"

"…"

"Kau juga, hati-hati di Yorkshin dan—

—_Arigatou_, Ponzu, hm."

Deg!

Air mata secara perlahan mengaliri wajah Ponzu saat ia mendengar secara langsung ucapan sang pengguna _nen gugenka_ itu. Kenapa? Kenapa ia malah menangis seperti orang bodoh begini?

"Kurapika-_kun_, aku, aku—"

Grep!

Ucapan Ponzu terhenti saat ia kembali merasakan pelukan hangat dari Kurapika. Dan sekali lagi, ia kembali menangis. Kali ini, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya. Ia merasa sangat tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kurapika.

"Kurapika-_kun,_ hiks, aku—"

Tangan hangat milik Kurapika terangkat dan dengan sangat pelan menghapus air mata yang mengaliri wajah Ponzu, ia tersenyum saat menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Aku pergi, jangan menangis lagi, _jyaa naa_," ucap Kurapika seraya berjalan meninggalkan Ponzu yang masih berdiri mematung atas aksi yang baru saja pemuda itu lakukan.

"…"

Dan dalam sekejap, siluet pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah tak terlihat lagi dalam jarak pandang iris abu-abu milik Ponzu. Yang tentu saja membuat air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Kurapika-_kun_, Kurapika-_kun_."

TBC

* * *

**Ulalalalalala… chapter 3 akhirnya selesai jugaaa… yohoho *ketawa a la Brook* #duar**

**Agak gak yakin dengan chapter ini, sangat bingung soalnya, bagaimana cara membuat scene perpisahan antara Kurapika dan Ponzu tanpa OOC. Tapi, sepertinya emang OOC banget yak #gelundunganbarengL**

**Yah, sudahlah yah, emang beginilah hasil kerja kerasku setelah kena depresi akibat turunnya berat badanku. Mamaaaaaaaaa… #lebay**

**Mari-_chan_ yakin, berat badan Mari-_chan _akan naik lagi setelah puasaaaaaaaaaaaa *teriak pake toa* ;_;**

**Btw, _arigatou gozaimasu_ buat teman-teman yang udah nyempatin diri mereview chap kemarin... gak nyangka, fict Kurapika Ponzu ini di respon positif, Mari-_chan_ terharuuuu #gaklebay XD**

**Pokoknya, Mari-_chan_ akan balas review kalian lewat PM, sekali lagi, _arigatou_~**

_**Sign,**_

**Mari-_chan_.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Hunter X Hunter fict**

**By Mari-**_**chan**_

**LOVE OR?**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi is the best**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Kurapika X Ponzu**

**Warning: gak tahu mau kasih warning apaan, yang jelas, banyak OOC nya, typo juga selalu nempel, pokoknya gitulah. *Author nulis apaan coba***

**Don't like don't read**

**Tambahan: Mari-**_**chan**_** meminjam dua chara dari anime lain untuk dijadikan sahabat Ponzu. Caimie dari One Piece dan Ai Mori dari The Law of Ueki. Tentunya, keduanya bukan milik Mari-**_**chan **_**yah #kalem**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Eh? Cinta?" Ponzu memekik pelan saat telinganya mendengar ucapan salah satu dari sahabatnya yang baru saja ia curhati mengenai perasaan anehnya akhir-akhir ini. Iya, lebih tepatnya, sebulan yang lalu. Tepat setelah dirinya berpisah dengan Kurapika.

"Iya, Ponzu-_chan_ pasti jatuh cinta, itu buktinya… Ponzu-_chan_ tidak nafsu makan saat mengingatnya. Dan wajahnya selalu terbayang-bayang di pikiran. Begitu 'kan?" tebak gadis berambut hijau bernama Caimie itu lagi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat dari kecil Ponzu.

"Er—begitukah? Tapi, sebenarnya tidak seperti itu, hanya saja, aku sering memimpikannya dan selalu mengingat kejadian saat bersamanya di kereta sebulan yang lalu, itu saja," ujar Ponzu, iris matanya yang unik beralih menatap ke arah sahabatnya yang memiliki warna rambut hampir sama dengannya.

Ai—orang yang ditatap Ponzu—hanya mendengus saat mendengar penuturan sahabat cantiknya, ck, dia ini sangat polos.

"_Ne_, Ponzu, itulah yang namanya 'cinta' seperti namaku," kata gadis berambut _aqua _itu seraya memutar bola matanya.

Ponzu semakin lama menatap gadis yang memakai kaca mata di rambutnya itu, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya? Dulu, aku pernah bertemu dia saat ujian _hunter_ dan tidak terjadi apa-apa saat aku berpisah dengannya, padahal waktu itu aku dan dia malah lumayan sering bertemu dalam beberapa kali ujian," kata gadis pemilik koleksi serangga terlengkap itu sembari menerawang dan mengingat ketika ujian _hunter_ dulu, sesekali ia memakan es krim coklatnya.

"Yah, mungkin saja, yang lalu itu karena kau masih terlalu gila untuk mengejar gelar '_hunter pro'_ itu daripada memikirkan cinta, tapi, sekarang 'kan lain," kali ini Caimie yang berbicara. Gadis bersurai hijau itu menyamakan langkah kakinya yang tadinya berada di depan kedua sahabat baiknya.

Ponzu langsung menghadiahkan sebuah _deathglare_ pada gadis pecinta takoyaki itu, _dia mengatakan aku gila? Dia sendiri juga gila—gila akan bintang laut lebih tepatnya._

"Jangan memandangku seakan aku ini orang yang ingin membakar koleksi seranggamu, ah," ucap Caimie lagi seraya kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya di depan kedua gadis berambut biru itu.

.

.

.

Yah, saat ini, Ponzu dan kedua sahabatnya memang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah elit mereka. Ketiga gadis cantik itu berjalan sambil mendengarkan curhatan ria dari sang tokoh utama kita yang merupakan salah satu dari mereka.

"Jadi? Siapa pemuda itu?"

Pertanyaan yang bersumber dari gadis bernama Ai barusan hampir saja membuat Ponzu tersedak es krim coklatnya, dengan gerakan super cepat, Ponzu menatap gadis bermata _aqua_ itu dengan tatapan sadis.

"Hmm~ aku hanya penasaran, seperti apa pemuda yang sudah membuat gadis sepertimu jatuh cinta, setahuku, kau itu hanya fokus pada ulat dan ujian _hunter_ saja," lanjut Ai lagi, terdengar kikikan pelan dari satu gadis lainnya saat Ai menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Caimie-_chan,_ tidak lucu," ucap Ponzu pada gadis di depannya, kali ini ia kembali memfokuskan tatapan mautnya pada seseorang yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat memalukan itu, "Dan kau, nona Mori, aku tidak hanya terfokus pada ulat tahu! Ujian _hunter _itu penting!" lanjutnya lagi, kali ini ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada jalan yang ia lewati sambil masih tetap memakan es krimnya.

"Hh~ ya, terserah padamu," gumam Ai dengan nada datar.

Dan mereka bertiga kembali berjalan dengan diikuti beberapa orang dibelakang mereka.

.

.

.

"Aha!"

Ponzu tersentak, begitu juga gadis yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka sontak berpandangan sebelum akhirnya dengan kompak menoleh pada seseorang yang tadi berseru.

Dan sedetik kemudian, sang tersangka sudah nyengir-nyengir ke arah keduanya.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Ai agak ketus, hampir saja ia tadi terkena serangan jantung akibat teriakan super gadis yang mirip putri duyung itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Ponzu-_chan_ kita ramal, supaya kita tahu, perasaan apa yang sebenarnya Ponzu-_chan_ rasakan, pasti menarik," jawab Caimie tak lupa senyum polosnya.

"Ramalan? _Gomen_, aku tidak percaya ramalan," ucap Ponzu telak dan langsung membungkam paksa gadis ceria itu. ia dengan tenang kembali memakan es krimnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

Sementara Ai, gadis cantik itu hanya tersenyum maklum atas jawaban sahabat sedari kecilnya itu, "Kau ini, seperti tidak mengenal Ponzu-_chan_ saja," katanya pada gadis berambut lumut di sampingnya. Dengan cepat, ia menyusul langkah kaki Ponzu yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

"…" gadis bernama Caimie itu terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ikut menyusul kedua sahabat berambut birunya. "_Matte_! Ponzu-_chan_! Ai-_chan_!" teriaknya.

"Apa lagi?" ucap Ponzu saat siluet gadis berpakaian _sailor_ yang sama dengannya itu sudah tepat berada di depannya.

"_Ne, ne_, aku tahu peramal yang sangat hebat, bahkan, perusahaan ayahku sering membayarnya untuk meramalkan masa depan perusahaan, dan ramalannya selalu tepat," jelas Caimie panjang lebar bahkan tanpa diminta oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Ponzu berjengit sesaat saat mendengar penjelasan sang sahabat, _'peramal yang bahkan dimintai tolong oleh ayah Caimie?'_

"Namanya Neon Nostrad, dia hebat sekali! Aku penggemarnya, dia cantik sekali dengan rambut _pink_-nya itu," kata Caimie lagi saat membayangkan pertemuannya dengan putri tunggal keluarga Nostrad tersebut.

"Nostrad?" gumam Ponzu pelan. Pemilik serangga beracun itu kembali memutar otaknya, _Neon Nostrad? Apakah ramalan yang ia lakukan itu adalah Nen? Sepertinya ia sangat terkenal._

"Hh, tapi, sepertinya susah bertemu dengannya, dia dijaga ketat oleh para _bodyguard_-nya sih," kali ini wajah gadis bermata ungu itu tertekuk, sepertinya ia sebal.

"Aku tidak kenal," ujar Ponzu singkat seraya kembali berjalan dengan tenang.

Iris cerah milik Ai membulat saat mendengar kalimat enteng itu meluncur dari sahabatnya, ia segera menatap Ponzu seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang keluarga Nostrad," kata Ponzu lagi yang langsung membuat kedua sahabatnya menganga dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

.

Pip!

Lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah, itu tanda bagi ketiga gadis cantik ini untuk menghentikan sejenak langkah kaki mereka.

"Nostrad itu keluarga milyarder, Ponzu, dan kau tidak tahu?" tanya Ai saat mereka bertiga sedang berdiri bersama para pengguna jalan lain untuk menunggu lampu hijau.

Ponzu menggelengkan kepala berhelai birunya, mulutnya kembali sibuk dengan es krim yang tinggal setengah di tangannya.

"Kau terlalu menggemari serangga dan _hunter_, makanya kau ketinggalan informasi penting," ucap Caimie, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari lentikya pada kening Ponzu.

"Apa sih, aku memang tidak pernah dengar tentang Nostrad," kata Ponzu lagi, tangannya menggapai tangan Caimie dan menyingkirkannya dari kening berponinya.

"Ck, ck, ck, sepertinya kau memang butuh pencerahan, aku akan meminta tolong ayah untuk mempertemukan kita dengan Neon, siapa tahu dengan diramal olehnya, nasibmu akan berubah, otakmu tidak terlalu terpaku dengan _hunter_ lagi, dan kau juga bisa tahu mengenai masa depanmu," suara Caimie yang cempreng kembali terdengar mengalun, bahkan, orang-orang di sekitar mereka sudah mulai menjadikan ketiga gadis cantik itu sebagai objek pandangan.

"Hh," Ponzu dan Ai sama-sama memutar bola matanya, sahabat mereka yang memiliki rambut sehijau daun ini ternyata sangat gila ramalan. "Malu dilihat orang, Caimie-_chan_," ucap keduanya bersamaan.

.

.

.

Piipp!

Lampu berubah menjadi hijau, ketiga gadis yang masih berusia lima belas tahun itu kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka, menyeberang jalan.

"Aku belum selesai! Ayo! Ke sana!"

Sayup-sayup, telinga Ponzu mendengar suara seorang gadis yang sedang merengek. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari sang pemilik suara tadi.

"Neon Nostrad!" teriak Caimie kegirangan.

Ponzu tersentak saat mendengar teriakan sang sahabat, apakah yang ia dengar tadi, Nostrad? Akhirnya, gadis pemilik _nen_ penyembuh itu mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya.

Dan hanya butuh sekali menoleh, Ponzu sudah menemukannya. Ia melihat seorang gadis. Cantik. Bersurai _pink_ dan Ponzu berani bersumpah, ia merasakan kekuatan aneh pada diri gadis mungil itu.

"_Cotto matte kudasai!"_

Deg!

Iris abu-abu milik Ponzu terbelalak. Pandangannya kali ini terfokus pada satu sosok. Ia bahkan menghentikan langkahnya di tengah-tengah arus menusia yang sedang berjalan ke sisi seberang. Ia mematung saat menatap pemuda itu. Pemuda yang berada di belakang sang gadis berambut _pink_.

Apakah mereka sepasang kekasih?

"Ah, Kurapika! Aku bilang aku mau ke sana! Kau dengar tidak sih, ah, lamban!"

"I-iya, tapi—"

"—Sudah, ayo jalannya yang cepat!" gadis itu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Kurapika yang masih memasang tampang memelas.

Tes!

Satu titik air mata jatuh begitu saja dari manik abu-abu Ponzu. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka, pemuda itu—Kurapika—sudah memiliki kekasih?

"Kurapika-_kun_?" gumam Ponzu sangat pelan, ia merasakan dadanya seperti tertusuk pedang tak kasat mata. Sakit. Apalagi saat melihat Kurapika yang berlari mengejar gadis _pink_ itu.

.

.

.

Piip!

Lampu telah kembali berubah merah, namun, Ponzu masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Iya, haha, Ponzu—eh? Ponzu-_chan_ dimana?" Caimie menoleh ke kanan dan kiri saat tak menemukan sosok Ponzu di antara mereka berdua.

Begitupun Ai, gadis berkaca mata itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling jalanan. Dan matanya sukses terbelalak saat melihat sahabat pecinta serangganya itu masih berdiri di tengah jalan.

"Ponzu!" teriak Ai.

Tiiiiiinnn!

Baik Ai maupun Caimie tersentak saat melihat sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arah Ponzu.

"Ponzu! Minggir! Ponzu-_chan_!" kedua gadis itu berteriak, berharap sang gadis yang masih berdiri di tengah jalan itu bisa mendengarnya, namun, gagal, gadis berambut biru itu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Jangankan beranjak, menoleh ke arah truk saja tidak.

"Ponzu!"

"Eh?" Kurapika sejenak menghentikan aktifitasnya—mengejar Neon—saat telinganya mendengar suara seseorang menyerukan sebuah nama. Nama yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

Kepala pirangnya menoleh, berusaha mencari sang pemilik nama. Dan ia menemukannya. Gadis itu sedang melihat ke arahnya.

Waktu seakan berhenti saat mata gelap milik Kurapika bertemu pandang dengan iris abu-abu milik Ponzu. Walaupun jarak mereka terpaut cukup jauh, entah kenapa, Kurapika bisa merasakan tatapan Ponzu yang sangat intens padanya.

Tiiiin!

"Eh!" Kurapika dengan cepat memutuskan kontak mata dengan gadis yang sebulan lalu berpisah dengannya karena suara sesuatu. Bola mata yang tertutup lensa hitam itu terbelalak saat melihat sebuah truk besar melaju kencang ke arah gadis itu.

"Ponzu_-chan_!"

"Ponzu!"

"Kurapika-_kun."_

BRAK!

Dan suara debum keras itu mengakhiri semuanya.

.

.

.

"Ngh," lenguhan pelan mengalun di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih gading.

"Ponzu-_chan!_" teriakan dua gadis yang memiliki suara sama cemprengnya itu membuat Ponzu sedikit terkejut, sebelum akhirnya, ia membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum lembut kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalian—"

"Ponzu-_chan! Daijobu_?" Ponzu menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, ruangan ini bukanlah kamarnya. Ia berniat bangkit dari tidurnya sebelum akhirnya dibantu oleh kedua sahabat baiknya.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Ponzu pelan yang segera disambut senyum penuh kelegaan dari kedua gadis lainnya.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Ponzu lagi.

"Kau di rumah sakit, Ponzu-_chan_. Kepalamu terbentur tadi," jelas Ai. Ia menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan khawatir yang amat jelas.

"Terbentur?" ulang Ponzu. Ai dan Caimie mengangguk.

"Ah, _anoo_—kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya gadis itu lagi, sungguh, ia sangat penasaran. Seingatnya, ia masih di tengah jalan, dan saat itu, ia melihat— "Kurapika-_kun,"_ suara Ponzu terdengar amat lirih, bahkan mungkin Ai dan Caimie tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, tadi, untung saja ada pemuda itu yang menolongmu, kalau tidak, kau sudah tertabrak truk tahu, berterima kasihlah padanya, dia juga yang membawamu ke sini," kata Caimie, sungguh, gadis ini sama sekali tidak mengerti cara menghibur orang yang hampir kecelakaan.

"Pemuda?" anggukan kompak kedua sahabatnya menyambut ucapan singkat Ponzu tadi.

"Siapa—"

"—Kau sudah sadar?" kalimat Ponzu terpotong, secara refleks, ketiga gadis cantik itu menoleh ke pintu yang merupakan asal suara tadi.

Bola mata abu-abu Ponzu membesar saat melihat siapa yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

Pemuda itu?

Deg!

.

.

.

"Iya, dia sudah sadar, dia baik-baik saja, _arigatou ne,_ eerr—"

"—Kurapika-_kun_?" ucap Ponzu memotong kalimat dari Caimie.

Kurapika hanya diam, tapi, ia melangkah mendekati tempat gadis yang masih duduk di ranjangnya tersebut.

Kedua sahabat Ponzu hanya bisa berpandangan, namun akhirnya, mereka kompak memberi jalan pada pemuda tapi berwajah cantik itu.

"…" Ponzu hanya diam saat pemuda yang selalu ia rindukan itu duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak tak karuan saat dekat dengan sang _hunter pro_ tersebut.

"Ponzu," ucap Kurapika pelan.

Bola mata berbeda warna milik Ai dan Caimie membesar saat pemuda pirang itu memanggil nama 'Ponzu' apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Ponzu masih menunduk, berusaha untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengan pemuda yang sudah membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh itu. yang di definisikan oleh Caimie sebagai perasaan 'cinta'.

"Ponzu, kau dengar aku?" ulang pemilik _nen gugenka_ tersebut.

"_Arigatou,_ Kurapika-_kun,_" kata Ponzu masih dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Kurapika terlihat biasa saja saat mendengar kalimat terima kasih dari gadis itu, namun sejurus kemudian, ia tersenyum. Sayang sekali, kau tidak melihat senyumnya itu, _ne _Ponzu.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja_, yokatta_."

Deg!

Ingin rasanya Ponzu menangis kencang sekarang. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu lagi dengan pemuda tampan itu, walau ia selalu berharap. Tapi, kenapa sekarang terasa lain? Apakah karena kehadiran gadis berhelai _pink_ itu? Kurapika dan dia terlihat ama serasi.

Tes!

Tanpa sadar Ponzu meneteskan air matanya. Ia menundukkan kepala bersurai birunya semakin dalam. Sangat berat menerima kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Kau menangis?"

Ponzu tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipi sebelah kirinya. Dirinya secara spontan mendongak untuk mencari tahu tangan siapa yang sedang mengusap pipinya dengan lembut itu? walaupun ia sudah tahu pasti siapa pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Kurapika-_kun,_" Ponzu kembali menggumamkan nama itu. Perlakuan dari Kurapika ini malah semakin menambah sakit di hatinya. _Kenapa ia masih bersikap lembut begini padaku, sementara hatinya sudah tidak mungkin lagi menjadi milikku_.

Dalam sekejap Ponzu tersadar dari pikiran bodohnya, "Aku, tidak apa-apa," ucapnya, ia segera menyingkirkan tangan hangat Kurapika dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

Ai dan Caimie terdiam dengan mulut yang tanpa sadar kembali menganga saat melihat adegan yang baru saja terjadi di depan mata mereka. Apa itu? Kenapa sepertinya kedua orang itu benar-benar—terlihat dekat?

"_Gomen,_" ucap Kurapika pelan, ia segera menarik tangannya yang sudah seenaknya mengusap air mata yang mengaliri wajah Ponzu. Entah apa yang merasukinya saat itu, tangannya bergerak tanpa sadar saat melihat gadis itu menangis. Ini gila. Perasaan asing itu kembali tumbuh saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Ponzu beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ponzu menatap Kurapika yang baru saja berucap, ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan, ia tanpa sadar memperhatikan dengan seksama raut wajah pemuda di depannya, namun, ia sama sekali tak bisa menebak apa pikiran sang pengguna rantai itu lewat air mukanya.

"Kurapika-_kun_?" kembali, Ponzu menggumamkan nama itu, sepertinya hanya nama itulah kosakata yang ada dalam otak Ponzu saat ini.

Kurapika tersenyum lembut saat menatap balik gadis yang masih duduk di kasur rumah sakit itu. Ia kembali mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala berhelai biru milik Ponzu—entah ini sadar atau tidak.

Jantung gadis berusia lima belas tahun mendadak tak terkendali saat melihat gelagat Kurapika yang hendak menyentuhnya—lagi, namun—

Kurapika menghentikan gerakan tangannya tepat sebelum tangan itu menyentuh Ponzu, setelah itu ia kembali menarik tangannya menjauh.

Ponzu mencelos. Perasaan sakit itu kembali datang_. Apa yang kau harapkan, hah? Kurapika sudah memiliki kekasih, tahu! _Batinnya mengingatkan.

"_Yokatta ne_, aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu, aku senang kau baik-baik saja sekarang, kalau begitu, aku permisi," ucap Kurapika lagi. Ia bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan sekilas menengok ke arah dua gadis lainnya yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh mereka berdua.

Kurapika mengangguk sekilas sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkah menjauhi tempat tidur Ponzu.

"Kurapika-_kun."_

Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya yang bahkan baru beberapa langkah saat menangkap panggilan dari Ponzu. Dengan segera, ia menolehkan kepalanya kembali menghadap gadis tersebut. Gadis itu menunduk, membuat Kurapika sangat kesulitan melihat raut wajahnya.

"…" tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari bibir Ponzu. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya guna meredam tangis yang saat ini ia tahan. _Padahal sudah bertemu seperti ini, tapi, aku tidak bisa berkata apapun selain menangis. Bodoh. Bodoh kau Ponzu_.

"Ponz—"

"KURAPIKA!"

Eh?

Suara siapa itu?

Semua yang berada di dalam kamar tempat Ponzu dirawat sedikit terkejut saat mendengar sebuah suara seorang gadis yang memanggil—eh, memanggil Kurapika kah?

.

.

.

BRAK!

Tak berselang lama, pintu berwarna putih gading tempat Ponzu dirawat itupun terbuka secara kasar dan terlihatlah—

"NEON NOSTRAD!" Pekik Caimie, mata ungu gadis berambut hijau itu berbinar cerah layaknya fans yang bertemu idolanya.

Neon? Nostrad?

Gadis itu?

Ponzu memperhatikan dengan seksama gadis bernama Neon tersebut. Dia cantik. Tapi ia kurang suka sifatnya yang agak manja dan pemarah—

"Aku sudah bilang, biarkan saja gadis berambut biru itu, lihat, kedua temannya juga menunggunya, aku 'kan mau pulang. Ayo!"

Tuh, lihat 'kan? Sifat gadis itu bahkan sangat egois_. 'Apakah benar, Kurapika menyukai gadis seperti itu? eh, apa yang kau pikirkan, _baka!' Batin Ponzu masih dengan tatapan mata yang belum beralih dari gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

"Tapi, Neon-_sama_, dia—"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku mau pulang!"

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, Neon menarik lengan Kurapika untuk keluar dari ruangan yang pasti berbau obat tersebut.

Ponzu terdiam. Otaknya mencerna kejadian yang baru saja ia alami dan ia dengar.

"Hei, kalian dengar cara Kurapika-_kun_ memanggil gadis itu?" tanya Ponzu pada kedua sahabatnya. Dua kepala berbeda warna rambut milik Ai dan Caimie mengangguk pelan.

Ketiga gadis cantik itu berpandangan dan bergumam kompak.

"Neon-_sama?"_

Apa sebenarnya hubungan kedua orang itu? Kurapika-_kun_ memanggilnya 'Nona'?

TBC

* * *

**Ulalalalalala… ngetik chap keempat ini butuh perjuangan banget. Harus nentuin plot setelah Kurapika dan Ponzu berpisah. Dan akhirnya Mari-_chan_ putuskan seperti ini, moga gak kecewa yah… #plak**

**Pokoknya, beginilah chap 4, makin gaje kah? Emang iye #dor**

**pokoknya, terima kasih buat yang udah nyempatin meripiu fict ini, Mari-_chan_ bales lewat PM aja yah. khukhukhu...**

_**sign,**_

**Mari-_chan._**


End file.
